39 Clues Drabbles
by StuckInSpace
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles. Each drabble shall be from a different 39 Clues book, and they'll go in order. Read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! (Do I always start my stories like that?...) I'm back with a collection of drabbles! The drabbles shall be about the 39 Clues books. Each story shall be from a book. There'll be one drabble per book, and it'll go in order. Does that make sense?...Well, you'll get it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, no, I don't own the 39 Clues…it would be a nice birthday present though… **

~Book 1: The Maze of Bones~

_It felt like a slap in the face. _

_ This big idiot, this baboon-faced blowfish, just told ME to shut up? Maybe he should shut his bloated face up…after all, nobody likes his singing…AHH who am I kidding? He's got a TON of fans, more than bees in a hive, and on top of that, his ratings here in France are ten-no, make that eighteen points higher than the ones in the States! _

_ Darn, he even had his own POP-UP BOOK. How lame is that? _

_ So, the act is just for the cameras, huh, Mr. I'm-So-Conceited-And-I-Don't-Talk-To-Non-Cahills? You act so suave and cool for the paparazzi, but when they're not watching, you act like you're the king of the world? _

_ Well, hate to break it to ya, but, news flash, you're not! _

I snapped out of my trance and returned to Jonah Wizard's filthy limo. Ahh, all I could wish for is for this to end as quick as possible…

**Voila! It's finished! How was it?**

**So read and review guys! **

**Until next time!**

**~Kay **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! (I'm guessing I do start my chappies like this…hahah x)) Ooh, a double parenthesis!...sorry I get distracted easily…anyways, in the excitement about the last chapter, I forgot to write that it was Nellie's point of view when Jonah was mean to her about being a non-Cahill. And sorry for the late update. We finished tests and I've been off of FanFiction for a while **

**Now since that's all cleared up, shall we start on the next book?**

**Ian: NO.**

**Me: Why are you so mean?**

**Ian: I am simply reciting what everyone's thinking.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Ian: Fine, I'll do the disclaimer for you…**

**Me: You read my mind!**

**Ian: Yes, the same way I read everyone else's. Told you they said no. StuckInSpace does not own anything associated with the 39 Clues.**

~Book 2: The False Note~

My heart pounded in my chest, faster than a Holt can run. I felt it pumping blood quick, quicker than a Kabra can lie.

This was the first time I was pulling a heist, and there were endless possibilities of what could go wrong! We could be caught, sent back to Boston, be kicked out of the contest…

No. I had to fight my fear. This was for Grace and Mom and Dad. It was up to Dan and I to find Nannerl's diary. I took a few deep breaths to help me calm down. At last, I started to search.

We searched this whole suite, becoming eagles and inspecting every little bit of dust.

"Hey, check it out." Dan's fingers lingered above an action figure with a distinct face. "It's Jonah's action figure with the kung fu grip."

I pressed the button. Mini Jonah's fist snapped close.

"Whoa-no wonder it's being recalled! You could crack a walnut with this thing!" Dan exclaimed. **(AN: It's okay if I get this sentence from the actual book right?...I hope it is)**

As I saw the miniature code on the back of Jonah's head, my heart leapt with excitement. I gasped.

"Dan, look! When you turn the grip on, there's a code on the back!" I pressed the button and read it out loud. "GGR63K1."

We did it! I couldn't believe we came so far in the competition! We could achieve the final prize, for Grace and our parents. My heart felt airy, like someone had pumped it up with helium. Now all we need to do it find out what this code meant. I had to admit, for a Janus, Jonah and his father were pretty sneaky.

But Dan burst my bubble.

"Amy, you DO know that this code is for downloading a free Jonah Wizard screen saver from his website. They're showing commercials about this everywhere! I even saw one in Spanish…"

"Oh…"

My heart sank, and I felt my face turning redder than a tomato. I mumbled under my breath and continued to search for the diary.

**Ehh. I know this one wasn't as good. **

**Well, even if you liked it or not, you should review! Soo now there's nothing else to do than to REVIEW! Okayy…the buttons right down there…KBYE!**

**~Kay **


End file.
